eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1089 (6 February 1995)
Synopsis Natalie's walking on air, Bianca's nursing a hangover and Ricky doesn't know where to turn. Steve hopes to impress Tiffany with his glamorous new venture. Ricky is "confused" and asks Mark to have a drink with him at lunchtime. They have a chat and Mark says he'll have to get it sorted out (after ascertaining that he likes Bianca because she's sexy and also likes Natalie, because she's sweet.) because he's playing with fire. Ricky looks worried (mainly at the prospect of what Bianca will do to him I think) Michelle comes home late again and Ruth has been baby-sitting Vicki who has been whining about when is mummy coming home. When Michelle comes home Vicki ignores her, and sulks. (obnoxious little brat) Michelle is all worried and Ruth says it's normal when the routine is changed and she'll get used to it. Geoff offers to help out and look after V for a bit some days but Michelle seems reluctant about this for some reason. Geoff says he'd like to get to know her better, but Michelle says she can manage with Mark and Ruth and her mother looking after her. Geoff is a bit disappointed and doesn't understand why he got such a hostile response. Natalie is very happy in the café, until Ricky doesn't come in for any of his snacks, but sends Alan instead. Then she becomes depressed and asks Kathy about "men". And whether it's OK for women to make the first move, if someone hasn't called them, etc. Kathy says yes, some men need a bit of a push. So Natalie goes round to see Ricky at the arches. However, Tiffany and Bianca have been chatting earlier, and about the blokes that Bianca nearly got off with - Tiffany says one of them was nice, and quite rich too, and Bianca says she wasn't really looking now, and she really loves Ricky, so Tiffany says well you'd better do something to keep him then, Bianca says "what?" and Tiffany says that although he is being a pain about not letting her go out, etc, if you're nice to him he'll let you do whatever you want. Bianca goes round to the arches and gives Ricky a snog. Natalie is just going over there, and sees them and runs back to the café upset. Bianca comes in later and says lets go for a drink later, and Nat agrees. Steve comes in to get his all-night café started. He bumps into Tiffany who has obviously pulled at the last nights party and she's incredibly uninterested in him. He asks her to come to the café, and he also asks everyone else, including Pat as he is asking for the evening off. Natalie goes into the Vic, and finds B with Ricky, which she isn't too happy about. Ricky goes to get the drinks, and Mark is at the bar and says jovially how's it going Ricky? Ricky looks harassed. They have a rather awkward conversation, Natalie says something dull like they were busy at the café today, and Bianca immediately says how boring she is and hasn't she got anything better to talk about, she couldn't care less, and somehow Bianca brings up the subject of imaginary men, and Natalie gets upset and leaves. Ricky says to B that wasn't very nice, so B says "huh" angrily and gets up to go to the loo. Ricky runs after Natalie, says they have to talk, but not now, tomorrow, and kisses her on the cheek. She says OK and goes off. He rushes back to sit down just before B gets back from the loo, and Mark is watching all this with amusement. Bianca is all sweetness and light again now. Pat has another date with Roy, they visit the café for a tea, already there are Ruth and Mark, just for a tea, and also Ricky and B, etc, and it's quite busy. Ruth says something like he should be proud as it's now every day you start up new business, and Mark says well, for Steve... Della comes in and they have a slightly jokey sarcastic conversation about the problems of starting up a new business but wish each other luck too. A large group of blokes come in and have lots of food too so Steve is happy. Though he forgot the mustard, and Kathy is there so she says that he can use hers, just this once. Credits Main cast *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *David Roper as Geoff *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Mark Monero as Steve *Howard Antony as Alan *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Tony Caunter as Roy *Michelle Joseph as Della *Ulric Browne as Winston *Flanagan as Sheena *Justin Kielty as Jez *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes